Wrath of the Dreamer (Deadly)
Wrath of the Dreamer is the first stage in A Deeper Dream. Completing this stage for the first time will yield a reward of 1,000,000 XP. This is a No Continues stage. Restrictions Rarity: Only Normal, Rare, Uber Rare, and Legend Rare Battleground It is an exact copy of Bombergirl, though with a restriction in place. Due to the restriction, the player cannot use certain Shockwave and Long-ranged units that would be helpful here (eg. Manic Macho Legs, Crimson Mina, Major Leaguer Cat, etc) to win the battle. Strategy Strategy 1 (Ft.Jizo's Moving Castle and Cat Machine) ''' Lineup: Zombie Cat, Mr, Shaman Cat (Research up combos), Cat Machine Mk 3 (31+), Eraser Cat (20+69), Maximum The Fighter (37+11), Gentleman Bros. (26), Enchantress Cat (29+6), Jizo's Moving Castle (50), last is your choice. '''Battle: The first part is RNG based. Basically you lure the first Bore near your base and you start sending out one Eraser Cat and two Maximum The Fighter along with Gentleman Bros. and Enchantress Cat, you most likely don't want to kill it quick, so don't send out any more Maximum The Fighter. If you are lucky enough, either Gentleman Bros. or Enchantress Cat use their ability and Bore will be soon slowed or freezed; continue in sending out Gentleman Bros. and Enchantress Cat until the Bore is perma-freezed, when it happens stop sending cats!' '''Now you want to build up cash, take your wallet to lv. 6 if you can or more (if you are using Rich Cat just wait). After Bore is dead the fight is near to the beginning, wait for the bosswave to start while you continue to build up cash. After Bakoo has spawned, he will most likely freeze every cat you sent before and the first support Bore will reach to them and wipe them out. You need to wait for him to get close and stop him with Cat Machine Mk 3 right in front of the base. Now you can return to summon Gentleman Bros. and Enchantress Cat to stop the Bore from killing your tanky shield. When Bakoo reaches to the Bore, you need to send out Jizo's Moving Castle, if you do so, Jizo will one-shot kill the boss leaving the Bores alone and unable to do anymore harm. Kill the Bores with all your anti-red units and claim your victory. '''Strategy 2 (Uberless)' Lineup: Battle: Start spamming Maximum as soon as you can, he will stall the Bore and let you build up money. He won't completely stop him, however, so add Elemental Duelists to the mix. The next step is to try and predict when Bore is about to die; at that point, stop summoning units and save up instead, so only a small bunch of cats rushes to the base and triggers the boss. This is important as it will allow you to fight Bore and Kang Roo before Bakoo gets in the way. Despite this, it's still crucial that you start spamming Maximum again very soon, with some Cyborgs. Try to also time Iron Claw to hit Kang Roo with his third hit (using Kang Roo's higher speed and the gap you left). Do not forget about King Dragon, he's here to hit Bakoo when she arrives, so it is recommended to start summoning them now. After Bakoo arrives, all you have to do is use the breakerblast cannon the first time she's about to attack and hope the damage she took in the process is enough for her to take a knockback and miss the second time. In addition, start spamming Robocats. Even if she attacks, you should still be able to recover unless your Maximum is too strong; eventually no Bore will remain and you can start destroying Bakoo while making sure to never spawn a short ranged cat ever again. If you took too much damage on the base, it's best if you stop the Maximum and Duelist spam shortly after the last bore's second Knockback, as Bakoo could attack because of them and destroy your base. Besides that, you should be fine. Notes: In the featured attempt: Iron Claw was level 33, you can improve that; Duelist was level 38+16 without talents, you can greatly improve that; no ubers or items were used, if you have trouble a rich cat and a sniper can make your life easier; as for ubers, LD or waves are recommended, while replacements to some of the recommended units are not encouraged, besides Robocat or combo cats. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01214-01.html Category:A Deeper Dream Category:No Continue Stages